The Legend Of Felicia: Sheltered Emotion
by Cooldragon1990
Summary: Felicia is a dragoness born to cold and domineering parents. Having no idea of the world outside, she has no idea of her role in the world. When A strange dragon spirit visits her, she does something she never did before, sneak out. Meanwhile, An evil that has been around since the beginning of time is rising. Will she have the strength to beat him? Flame/OC First Spyro Fic! Book 1
1. Chapter 1: A Hard Life

**Hello and welcome to my first ever Spyro Fanfiction. Before I start with our feature presentation I have a few things to discuss about the content of this story. First off, I haven't grown up with the games having never had a Playstation or any of the consoles that these games have been released for. Yes, I have had a GameCube and a Wii but for some bizarre reason never found a Spyro game at the game store. What I do know I got from Fanfiction particularly from The Legend of Crystal Trilogy by LOSpyrogirl. I realize this isn't quite the same as playing the games so for that reason the main villain and the guardians will be filled with OCs. **

**If for any reason the OC guardians share a personality trait similar to the original characters that is purely coincidental. The main character of this story, Felicia, is more or less based on me. I say that because her situation not her personality for the most part has been over dramatized. Yes I have her hook up with Flame who thanks to some really good authors out there made me a fan. If you don't like so many OC characters in your fanfiction, then please don't read. Any errors in location or character descriptions (non OC) are my own and I hope it doesn't take from your enjoyment of the story. Updates and an eventual trilogy are based on reviews. (The sole reason I write fanfiction) If you must add me to your favorites or favorite this story or me, PLEASE AT LEAST WRITE A REVIEW BEFORE OR AFTER DOING SO.**

**I have many problems on anxiety and I can't handle harsh criticism or flames so please if you don't like the story, try to do so nicely. I have made Felicia the way she was to inspire sympathy in what I hope to be a likeable character. Though Flame's reasons for doing so are more personal, everyone except the villain and one or two bullies, like Felicia, even Ember (yes she is in my story) who is known for obsessiveness about those she loves (for safety reasons she and Spyro have reached a kind of truce and she pines after Flame instead) likes her. Some of you might be wondering why I am doing fanfiction on a fandom I know only little on, and I am with you there. I only played the GBA games and know little but there are some really good epic fanfiction out there and again thanks to what I do know might make this more original. **

**The villain shares a similar personality, name and abilities to Glory from Season 5 of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Unlike her though, this Glory is male and much worse. (The final battle of Book 1 is going to be cruel and unusual.) He will be the main villain in all three books. But whether or not this is even a trilogy depends on reviews. This despite its Drama/friendship genre rating will have other genres in it. Romance/Humor/Angst/Adventure/Horror (villain in some chapters) **

**I for some time now have been unable to finish my stories so if you want to keep it going, please review. Please check my profile soon for brief summaries on my OCs if you want more information about them. I put a lot of effort in this story challenging myself to make it more descriptive and longer in detail then my other stories. It will be a T for Language (mostly shit) and moderate violence. The rating COULD go up due to violence but that may not happen. DOES NOT take place during any games but with some of the new trilogy story points, such as Spyro and Sparx.**

_Disclaimer: _I don't own Spyro or any recognizable characters, I wish I did but I don't, Felicia, Glory (debatable because of the Buffy series but maybe still my own) the replacement guardians (more on that later) and any character that appears that you don't recognize. All others belong to the rightful owners.

_Felicia and Flame will be in 1__st__ person while the rare villain chapters will be in 3__rd_

Chapter One: A Hard Life

My name is Felicia a simple dragoness with simple look and plain features. I hatched to my parents fifteen or so years ago which of course makes me fifteen. "Will you get a move on Feli? You are holding up the day and slow as molasses. Daddy's guests will be here soon and you have to serve them or risk embarrassing the family." Blunt as ever. Not a single loving word at all. I was always perfect for my parents but they always found something to point out no matter how small.

I was always told that I was plain and never allowed to look in a mirror. For that reason, no mirrors were set up in the house. I know I have looked for one when I was younger. (And have the bruises to prove it) This might seem weird and barbaric to some but it was all I had and you get used to it after the first five years of discipline for your curious streak.

I was never allowed to ask questions but under great stress sometimes the ten year habit breaks. I stopped questioning out loud but in the safety of my own mind where mother in all her claims of perfection couldn't read it.

I was not looking forward to the "party". The guests kept saying rude things to me, things I didn't understand. I took it as rude and always made sure to stay out of their way. Sometimes they poked at me and it hurt laughing in my face as I attempted to fight back or at least move out of the way. Maybe I could sneak out of the house and claim forgetfulness.

I found sanctity in the outdoors. Though I had no one to tell my problems to in the outside, I found relief in the outdoors. I always made sure to stay away for as long as I could. The longest I stayed out was a week surviving on the wilderness. The weird thing about the week away from the house was my parents never noticed. No awkward questions as to where I was or why I was dirty, (sometimes I would come back covered in mud from my playing) just as if they had never noticed.

As soon as they saw me the morning following my arrival they acted like I had never left and life resumed. I wondered about it constantly, never daring to ask just in case they were testing me. I snapped out of my day dreaming as my mother who was a pretty regal violet color all over her body with black horns angrily stepped into the room. I knew that look; she was getting ready to yell at me to hurry it up.

Well so much for escaping. This was probably too important to conveniently forget about their always in the way daughter. Maybe I could hide in my mind and leave things on auto pilot so as to not be aware of what was going on. I acted more like a servant then a daughter, never told once that I was loved or cared for.

I had the strange and unheard of ability to hide my true self in my mind and wonder around on auto pilot. This is not the same as what you would day dreaming. It is different. My personality (what little there was according to my mother) and my entire being, everything locked away in my mind. My only real haven and complete and total quiet in a place I could feel no pain or the dangers of knowing next to nothing about anything.

Often when I was in this state, I could hear (barely) what was going on and my limbs seemingly on their own knew what to do and how to do it. I examined myself inwardly and most of the time would go to a dream-like state where images would dance and frolic around in my head. I was only ever safe in my mind, knowing that no one could actually read my mind. I heard of mind speech but not actual mind reading. Sometimes, I could hear my parents thinking to each other, but it was never exciting or related to me.

I had no idea why I could read other minds but no one could read mine. It seemed kind of strange. But like everything I learned to deal with it. I realized that to avoid future injury to myself from my parents, I had to get ready for this "special" event and that meant being totally awake and alert. I really didn't want to deal with the event so I put myself on auto pilot hoping for nothing weird or scary to happen.

(_Several hours later_)

Oh sweet freedom I was finally back in my room or what passed for my room anyway. The party passed by in a speed of sound and light. I really didn't want to have to be alert for the whole thing. Thank god for the comfort of the mind. I checked my body and found nothing out of the ordinary so I must not have been poked or prodded. Depending on the severity of the need to escape reality, I sometimes forget what it is I am trying to escape.

Having no need to actually remember anything, I felt no big loss. I looked at the moon and realized that I have been out of it for most of the day seeing as how it had been light outside when I had entered my mind. Feeling tired I walked over to the space where I made my bed. My back groaned in agony as the floor rose up to meet it. I got used to it after a long time, but I guess my back never really got the hang of hard floor.

Time passed as I lay on the ground doing my best to sleep and it grew later and later as I tossed and turned. I felt something then, a kind of disturbance in the area. I heard no entry into the room; I just felt that someone or something was in my room. Opening my eyes, I had to fight violently not to scream. I settled instead for a loud gasp, hoping that would be quieter. Loudness in the middle of the night, regardless of the occasion was forbidden and dealt with harshly.

Floating a few inches over my stomach (I slept on my back which I found to be the least bit painful for some reason) was a light. It didn't have many ghostly qualities (at least the scary ones) but it was see through.

It must have sensed that I was awake for it slowly began to change. First a head appeared a draconic head and soon a body popped into existence, sprouting legs a tail and more of a personality or form. It was hard to make out features seeing as it was a spirit or light but he (for it had to be a male) seemed kind and a little amused at my fear. Eyes twinkling, an echo appeared in my mind which I found slightly disconcerting, he spoke.

"_I am Ferae and it is time for your journey to begin. I will be your spirit guide for this journey helping and guiding you when all seems bleak. An evil that has been around since literary the beginning of all that is, is awakening and will soon make itself known to the world. It will be up to you to stop it. It will be hard and the journey tedious but this will rely only on you. None of us can go back into time or change what was, but depending on the choices you make and the friends you make, you will have a slight chance. I have long since left the world but my spirit remains watching over you. I can't predict the future nor change it but an old prophesy which has been around choosing who will hear it, states that something extraordinary will happen and you seem to fit it. You will learn about it later. Everything will make sense when you meet the dragon the color of hot fire._

Everything sounded just a little bit vague and what little stories I was able to hear had a bit more to go with the whole legendary hero bit. The dragon vanished but I felt a strange presence in my mind and somehow knew that he was with me. Should I go and leave the only life I had known behind just to go out and follow fairy tales?

Expecting the dragon to control my movements because he wanted action and to help the "hero" save the world, I was stunned to find that except for the presence, my thoughts weren't tainted or filled with urgency. I literally had the choice of choosing my fate. I could go back to sleep and forget everything and I had a feeling that nothing more would happen or I could trust (something I had no experience with but knew of) that this wasn't a trap.

Was I happy with how everything turned out in my fifteen years on the earth? Did I know true happiness or really anything other than what others told me. I was scared of defying my parents and the eventual wrath that should befall me. I prayed then, that if I were to do what I was about to do, that they will forever remain in ignorance. I felt a voice in my mind.

_What will happen, will happen_

Some comfort but it will have to do. Trusting that I will not be lost or at least find my way eventually, I snuck quietly out of the house. There was no window in my room so I had to go the long way. The house was quiet and every little noise seemed to scream. I eventually made it to the entrance of the small house. Time slowed and I heard nothing except the pounding of my heart; my first test to see if I could cross the boundary and into a semblance of freedom.

I took one step and then several more until I was in front of the door. Sweat beaded getting into my eyes and almost killing my resolve right then and there. Something inside seemed to click and my front paw reached out and grabbed the doorknob. The creak was loud and seemed to echo louder than it was but no lights came on, no angry demanding voices shouted to me to stop. Soon the door was open and the first half of my test was complete.

The wind caressed me and I sighed. Taking one last look at my surroundings I stepped forward, past the imaginary border and into the night. I had done it. I had no time to celebrate my victory though and closed the door behind me. I then walked on the path, hoping that I would find my way somehow.

**Forgive the lousy and vague prophesy, a better version will occur much later in the story. There is a reason we do not know what Felicia looks like. It also will be revealed later. I hope that this will be reviewed as I did put some effort into it. Please if you must add me, please review and tell me what you think before or after. We will meet Flame next chapter and see what he is up to. No Ferae is not a Guardian or the Chronicler but his identity and role will be revealed much later on in the story. I hope you enjoyed this story. **


	2. Chapter 2: A Feeling

**This is Flame's turn to shine just to let you know, after this and one other chapter though the plot begins to get a bit shaky. Any ideas please have them ready. Contains some slight twists to the game world seeing as how this is not in the game; I know very well what really happened (more or less) but this is fanfiction and I want some originality. The New Beginning plot line of Spark and Spyro being brothers is the same but some things have been changed or altered. **

_A little belated but I only just thought of it now; this story and future trilogy is dedicated to my friend On30n who while not directly responsible for this story, has helped me more than he can ever know by inspiring me when I have run into problems. Thanks for the wonderful and amusing conversations. _

Chapter Two: A feeling

"Hey Flame, come on and do something fun so I can do it too!" I sighed. "Ember I am in the middle of deep thought and can't be disturbed. Don't you have anything better to do then an… I mean hang out with me?" She had almost heard the slip but being Ember she was blessed with a short attention span. It had been really quiet lately and boredom was a constant enemy that no one could fight. Having no enemies to fight quickly became apparent and led us all into a down spiral of boredom.

The only thing to actually do was play like we had in the days of old. Shortly after Cynder turned up with her parents and openly began pursuing Spyro often going so far as kissing him in public, Ember finally got it through her head that he was off limits. After a short and slightly amusing attempt to join them, she realized that Spyro was taken.

We were childhood friends ever since we hatched. With the obvious exception of my parents, she was the first one I saw out of the egg. We played together and grew up for 15 long years. Somehow we had never thought one another dating material because of our close bond. I loved her like a sister and like all close family members, it would be very awkward. She even behaved like a sister, pestering and annoying me to no end, but my mother, shortly after I had wondered out loud to her, assured me that we were not related.

I was restless something that almost never happened to me. We had lived a life devoid of evil for a long, long time, seemingly the last time anything fitting the bill of evil happened before any of us were born or even thought of. We were taught by the new guardians after the others left mysteriously after I had turned thirteen. Ignitus and the others just up and left and shortly after that four others stepped up and told us that Ignitus, Cyril, Terrador and Volteer had to retire and that was where they left it.

We didn't sense any ill intent or other downright awfulness to this so we accepted it. Life resumed for three years with no bad guys to fight and we adopted. Occasionally during that time, minor troubles occurred where an outsider usually ape like creatures would steal something important or cause minor trouble and Spyro, Cynder, and myself would fly off to sort through the problems.

Nothing too big or serious happened and the constant mini fights kept us from doing anything too horrible and we didn't like it but at least nothing happened. I had never before become restless or fidgety until now. I had been thinking for a while that something was coming, though I didn't want to appear paranoid or crazy to the others so I kept it inside.

I got up so suddenly that Ember who had been leaning in to try something suspicious jumped and fell over. "I am going to Froster, for some help and guidance. It will probably be extremely boring and tedious and you should probably go do something else."

She rolled her eyes and mock glared at me. "Flame, you have known me your whole life and you should know better than anyone by now that when someone says run along and do something else, it just makes me want to do what you are doing."

I nodded and turned around and began my way to Froster's quarters. Before you ask, no his element isn't ice, it is fire. His parents thought he was going to be an ice element, but despite his coloring, he is a fire element. It had shocked a nation and led to amusing rants when a wit decided to give him a hard time about it.

He and I had bonded almost immediately and ever since I would often be told things that others did not know. This usually had something to do with guardian duty, but I understood that there were some things that couldn't be revealed. He also had the uncanny ability to guess what was on my mind. At first it scared the shit out of me but after a laughing fit, he assured me he always had the ability to read a very small amount of someone's mind.

I found it downright weird and creepy. Oddly enough, I was his only victim and often enough when Spyro or others were in his presence, he wouldn't freak anybody out. I at first thought he did it because of our bond, but he had always been able to do it, always it seemed with me. I wondered about it and he never mentioned any reason that I was special in any sense. I slowly dropped the subject and thought of ways of blocking my mind.

Ember it turned out to be a good companion and seemed to take pity on me being distracted and went into rare occurrences of silence. She never did this to anyone else and would torture the hell out of everyone around her, but I got silence when I was desperately in need of it. Not always but enough to be thankful for them when the occurred.

I knew Froster's schedule by heart and each guardian had a different one for visitations and lessons. He would be in his rooms at this time so I had no fear of missing him. I stopped outside of his rooms, and was just about to knock when a voice called out to me. "Enter Flame and Ember to my sanctuary." I jumped out of habit and Ember's eyes were wide. "I hate it when he does that. Ember he has these freaky mental powers and seems to know what you are thinking and when it is you. It would make some vague sort of sense of him being able to read you since we are so close. But damn it I hate it when he does that."

I shook my head and opened the door and Ember and I tentatively (on her part) stepped into the room. It was comfortable, and despite the icy blue coloring of the dragon in front of us, the room was warm and comfortable with cushions around every square inch of the room. A fire was lit in the room, and just screamed inconsistency with his color.

He was laughing in his eyes at the slight look of rage on my face and Ember's slight frown as we took our seats. "Ember my dear I have never poisoned a dragon in my life and I am not going to start now. It was a slight shock to see a visitor with young Flame here and I didn't want to be rude. I can't read your whole mind dear just the little bits and pieces that make it to known to me.

"It has been somewhat of a game between Flame and myself and he has never before been in company before." She settled down somewhat but was slightly shaking. She who was a pest to everyone was stunned speechless at freaky mind powers.

"Not to be rude, but what exactly caused you to come all the way here. I may not be busy but it is weird for the middle of the day like this." I sighed not knowing if I should reveal my vague and paranoid suspicions about what I thought was happen, what might happen. I felt a slight pull as if something was going to happen at any moment.

"I have been restless and fidgety for the last few days. I feel like something is going to happen. Something is pulling me or watching me, not with eyes but something. It has never happened to me before and just a few minutes ago, it hit me in full force."

He nodded not condemning me like I had initially thought he would. Ember was staring at me with a weird expression on her face. A slightly hurt expression appeared on her face for not telling her. To be honest, I couldn't find words for what I was feeling until this very moment. Ember being Ember did not let much bother her and quickly the expression vanished.

"What you are feeling is common while at the same time being uncommon. It is sort of hard to explain without a definite title but I am sure people have often times experienced that feeling. Usually when faced with down time or slight paranoia about long times of nothing happening. Usually nothing happens and sometimes if something does happen it is met with thoughts of it being coincidence and not related to the feeling experienced earlier. Some call it a premonition and others foreshadow both mean similar things."

I nodded, feeling slightly better that I at least wasn't fully crazy. "In any case, sometimes we walk for extended periods of time to at least dull the restless energy or do something strenuous to get their minds of the feelings of what to them is impending doom. I am glad you told me I will alert the others. It is always good to at least be on guard even if it is a false alarm. It can't hurt except patience and mood, but those are small compared to the alternative."

He didn't elaborate and the little cloud of doom still hovered over me but further away than before. The feeling that the session was coming to an end occurred and I stood up Ember still quiet, slightly depressed that I haven't told her what was on my mind stood as well. "Thanks for your time young ones; it is always good to have visitors. I would take a short hike to at least kill the energy or hold it at bay."

I nodded and walked over to the door, Ember a short distance behind, still quiet. I walked back into the hallway and the dam burst and I knew something was coming. "Why didn't you tell me you had weird feelings?" I sighed and was about to speak when the next thing Ember said caught me off guard. "I wouldn't have laughed if that was what you were afraid of." Hesitating, only a little bit she continued. "I have been feeling something too. I was with you today trying to do something as well." Now I felt guilty about holding back on her. In a weird sort of way, it kind of made some sort of sense seeing we were so close. She was bound to pick up on some of my habits.

"I think I have a way to make it up to you Ember. Why don't you accompany on that hike. Since we feel the same way, we can both get our manic energy out of the way together." Obviously that did the trick for she squealed and ran ahead and grinning I ran after her. I had no idea what if anything we would find in the woods. The alternative of course was to pace constantly lost in unwanted thoughts or to walk on a set path and hope something jumped out.

Spyro and Cynder were waiting for me along with Ember outside the temple. Sparx was flying a few inches above Spyro's horns as all of them waited for an explanation. "Guys, I am taking Ember for a walk in the woods. I have been feeling pretty restless lately and so has she. I don't know how long we will be gone, but maybe it will make us feel better."

After the usual goodbyes and well wishes we set off. This was our journey and hopefully nothing too sinister would happen. Maybe it would turn out to be a pleasant hike through the woods and nothing worse than that. All I could do is hope.

**I am wondering if the feeling described in this chapter is real and not just me. Yes we will meet more of the other Guardians. I don't know if Froster's ability will ever be explained. Depends I guess on what comes to me. I don't know when I will update again maybe tomorrow or something depending on my schedule. **


	3. Chapter 3: A Very Close Call

**I don't know much about the enemies of the game or whether the ones that appear in this chapter are based on anything. For all I know, they are original. This will have Flame and Ember meet up with Felicia. This might be a little scary for some readers so read with caution. No matter how bad it looks everything will turn out all right. Contains some violence as well so be warned. **

Chapter Three: A very close call

(_Felicia_)

The deeper into forest I traveled the lighter it seemed to get. I could have sworn I left at night. Though the sun wasn't up, (not that I could see anyway) I could tell it was getting lighter. Then the more immediate problem of what I had done settled over me and guilt washed over me. I had directly disobeyed my parents by sneaking out of the house and while they were sleeping too.

They just had to be on their way to stop me from this adventure. This mad adventure that had me following wild prophesies. I shuddered at what the look on my mother's face would look like and I shivered again violently. What was I thinking when I listened to what could very well be my imagination. I walked probably snapping a branch and that made me jump. I looked anyway feeling foolish and not seeing anything but trees and plants felt a little better.

I was alone and wandering through a forest with no idea where I was going. I was following a hallucination brought on by my wild fantasies and I wondered if this was some sort of trick. Maybe I was being led to my doom. Another snap and this time I definitely did not cause it. Now icy fingers of fear scratched me and gripped me and I walked on.

I was okay. Obviously whoever they were didn't attack yet and besides most of this stuff was in the mind. I walked on fear forgotten but still lingering. My heart rate slowed back to normal and I continued on.

For five minutes I walked and didn't encounter the noise again. Thinking I had imagined it, I calmed down and fear vanished.

_Snap_

Oh shit

I ran having lost it. I felt prickles and screaming I looked trying to at least see what was attacking me. Nothing whatsoever was there. Prickles appeared over my skin traveling in a line but no indent to show that something was on me. Oh shit, the things were invisible.

I ran trying to zig-zag in the vain hope that they would fly off. An eye stabbing pain erupted all over my body, blood flashing everywhere. I tripped blood flying on the ground. Nothing for a while except pain and blood; something was on me but was waiting I felt to see what I would do. I crawled whimpering hoping I can get away from what I couldn't see.

Pain exploded and I twitched and rolled on my back. I knew I wouldn't get rid of them that way. It was a million times worse not being able to see them. Again silence and I didn't feel anything new. Covered in tiny but horrendous hurts and sores all over, I crawled hoping I can get away. Pain in one of my cuts erupted again and I yelled as more blood flowed. I stopped not wanting any more pain.

Blood pooled under me and I was whimpering slightly. I was going to die here not even at the beginning of my journey. A groan of something echoed in the darkness or light or whatever. No reaction and I realized they were waiting for me to die! I was going to die and tears flew down my face. Another groan from dozens of voices and I shuddered, as soon as the realization that I was going to die flew through my mind, that was when they appeared.

The sight that greeted me caused me to scream bloody murder. I was definitely going to die here. No question about it.

(_Flame_)

The walk was long and invigorating and with Ember along, I felt cheered knowing that I had company. We talked about all sorts of things including Spyro, the Guardians, the mysterious feeling that something would happen but not knowing what. After concluding our theories of what would happen, a five second silence occurred.

"Flame, do you think I will ever find someone to love?" The un-Ember like question startled me. She had never mentioned anything like it, usually tagging along and being shooed away out of annoyance. The fact that she would bring up the subject now, on a path to a destination we knew little about. I was unsure how to answer, but she wasn't done.

"I mean Spyro has Cynder, Froster has that dragoness…."

I snorted, "Ember she disappeared many years ago. I doubt that that can be considered an ongoing relationship."

"Well sometimes he would stare blankly into space and mumble something about a dragoness. He could miss her. I also notice that you don't have a mate of your own."

That stopped me. She again wasn't done. "Flame, I shudder to think of you as my mate. We are like siblings, always close, but as mates?" She shuddered as if proving a point. I was unable to say what I knew to be the truth. Deep down, way down, I considered Ember a possible back up. It was horrible to use my best friend but I would have to be truly desperate which I wasn't….yet.

"I am waiting for the right one to come along. I doubt it though. There hasn't been a newcomer since Cynder and besides I just don't see myself in a relationship. No one might fall for someone like me, in Spyro's shadow in all."

Another awkward pause, Ember was too close to me friend wise to know something was on my mind, but again she didn't want to push me. What started as awkward silence soon turned companionable as some situations tend to work out.

For several more minutes we walked in silence hoping probably futilely that something would happen. A scream the likes of which we have never heard exploded throughout the silence scaring the hell out of us. It was horrible and shivers of dread began to worm themselves slowly through my heart and poisoning my brain with fear.

Without needing to discuss what we were doing, we both took off, hoping that whatever was happening we wouldn't be late for. I heard a tiny growl and the sounds of what sounded like something shaking something.

I ran faster hoping rather darkly for another scream while at the same time dreading it. Again it came, sounding closer. Ember was crying, experiencing for the first time pure terror. I ran through bushes and smacked myself on trees and saw nothing. I had a feeling (maybe a hope) I was close. A scream sounding weaker than the first and it was off to the right.

Bursting through the clearing, I stopped dead feeling a smack from behind signaling Ember had run into me. Oh this was bad. Thousands upon thousands of small furry creatures with comically big and sharp teeth had the dragoness's (I could tell, don't ask how) neck and various parts of her body in their mouth. She was crying but she didn't struggle. She was soaked in what must be her blood and small but very painful wounds.

I was surprised by her apparent docility and lack of movement. Upon my nosy entry, the creatures and the dragoness stared at me. Before the thought could enter my brain to save her, the one gripping her neck, bit or rather tore into her flesh. Blood ran down her neck and she gave a moan of pain and fear.

The moan snapped something inside me and I roared, dashing into the mix. "Ember, make your way to her side when it begins to become clear, try to heal her." Without waiting for her reply, I charged. I half expected the creatures to tear away from her and chase me, but they were smart guarding her, their tiny claws digging into her scales, clinging to her.

I couldn't use my flame in case I hurt her as well and thus began a very dangerous battle. I thought I had good aim and managed to clear the ones clinging to face plate, and neck (which was bleeding a lot) but still more filled the places of their fallen comrades. They were easy to kill but dodged and jumped out of the way. There was a ridiculous amount of them and they seemed to be instant.

I was beginning to get weak and small hurts sang songs of pain in my ears. I wouldn't die like this and a surge of energy rushed through me. The ones on her body were gone and the replacements either too angry with me or forgetting about her did not touch her.

I led the remaining ones away from her, (about fifty of them) and from there, the battle became somewhat easier for I was able to use fire. The last one, a scarred and black one gave me a glare before running off. I had just met the leader. The minions were yellow and looked like chicks. I collapsed in exhaustion smelling blood in the air. Ember was crying having been too absorbed in the battle to actually do what I had told her. I had a good look at the dragoness and at her wounds all of which looked fatal. I had failed her and arrived too late. I stared at her and vowed to at least make her passing with company then alone and forgotten. As I stared a curious effect began to take place. Her wounds were sealing closed, and blood and sinew stitching together. My eyes grew wide and I heard Ember gasp as well.

She was healing herself on her own, and with no gems to aid her. What was going on? Her neck, which was the worst of the injuries, was both cool and slightly nauseating to look at. The flesh was moving forward and becoming whole once more. I was stunned having never heard of such a thing. Finally the healing was complete and with only her blood as proof that she had needed it.

Her breathing relaxed into sleep but Ember and I were still confused. We had always needed gems of various colors to heal and this dragoness healed herself.

"What are we going to do?" I stared at Ember panting slightly from the long and tiring battle. "We are going to stay with her until she wakes up, then we are going to take her back to the others. There is no way we are going to leave her so those things can get to her. Something tells me that the creatures themselves didn't frighten her."

I had never heard of anything like the creatures that we saw. They were new and they fought horribly and the scarred face of the leader still caused me to shudder. I helped Ember move the still bloody dragon we had saved to a rough shelter. She didn't wake the whole time but breathed so we knew she was still alive.

I couldn't make out her appearance but a wash in the pond nearby (I could hear it) when she woke would work wonders. We didn't talk much as we waited for her to wake up. I wonder what she would be like and where she had come from. I had never seen her before so she must be from far away.

As the day turned darker we realized that we would need a fire to keep all of us warm and food. Ember volunteered to stay and keep an eye on her as I went for food and wood to make a fire. I had to make several trips and when I finally dropped my last pile of wood, I noticed that she was still not awake. I was a little worried about this but she wasn't showing signs of stress or deathly symptoms so I knew it was simply a matter of time.

Unfortunately all I could find were berries figuring that my fight with those creatures must have scared away any game. Ember was licking some blood that had splattered onto her but the stain refused to come off. "There is a pond nearby by the sound of it, why don't you wash off there. I will stay watch."

Ember hesitated slightly but figuring that nothing would want revenge too soon decided to trust to the fact that I would be alright left. When her footfalls died, I turned my head back to the dragoness that we had saved. Ten minutes passed since Ember left and the mystery dragon started moving, showing signs of life for the first time.

A groan confirming any lingering doubt in my mind that she was female was my sign that she was waking soon. I found myself slightly nervous as to how this dragon would react. Her eyes fluttered and opened at last and she looked at me.

"Um, hi!" I groaned inwardly at how stupid that sounded. She blinked and got up in a rush, her eyes wide with shock. "Get back, please don't hurt me!" She must have expected I was going to chase after her with some malice and when I just stood there stunned she calmed down enough to at least ask, "You aren't chasing me?"

"Why would I? I just saved your life. Don't you think I would have left you to those creatures if I intended you harm." _Great just great act bitter and see where that gets you._ She eyed my wounds, and weighed the possibilities of whether or not I had faked them to gain her trust. I had no idea if that was what she was doing, that was what I would do.

"Right, sorry about that." What did she have to be sorry for? "Are we alone?" "I was walking in the woods with my friend Ember when we heard the scream. I take it that was you."

_Wow that sounds so dumb as if it was her fault. Jeeze what is wrong with you today? _She did not seem to notice my awkwardness and I was eternally grateful. "I am Flame and my friend Ember is out washing in the pond."

Her eyes took in my appearance and widened slightly but did not mention an explanation. "I am Felicia, I am sorry if I caused any undue stress in my rescue." She hadn't laughed at my bad jokes and I put it off as a good thing as they were quite bad. She was staring at me and I figured I wasn't going to be written off as a creep for doing the same thing if she was so I stared at her.

Her eyes held sadness, a kind of haunted look an age that was there despite her youth and various amounts of fear. My heart beat just a little bit faster and I prayed she wouldn't notice. We were interrupted by Ember and to my horror I realized she had long turned away. Hoping she didn't notice, I quickly turned to Ember, whose eyes twinkled slightly letting me know that she had noticed and would be telling me about it later.

"So sleeping beauty wakes" I mentally slapped my head at her reference. Why did she have to arrive then? "I take it you are Ember?" "So Flame managed to get out an explanation after all. That is surprising." _Ember why must you embarrass me like this, it is humiliating enough to be caught _

"Yes he made the introductions in your absence." She didn't catch the implied reference to my embarrassment and it was a little worrying but figured I was slightly off the hook. She looked down and noticed that she was covered in blood and she blushed slightly. Ember and I pretended not to notice. "There is a pond that I am sure you know something about by now; why don't you wash up there?"

Felicia nodded and got up. She wobbled slightly but got herself under control. To my relief/horror she stood by me and even used me as a crutch. I pretended to ignore Ember's smug look.

**How were the action scenes and the implied romance? I hope the violence isn't too bad to raise the T to an M as this and maybe a few chapters maybe will be this intense. I tried to make it minor for a T anyway. If you haven't already check out my profile for information about my OCs for this trilogy and an upcoming sequel/crossover to Resident Evil. It will be called Resident Dragon and rated M for Violence/Gore and Strong Language. More information will be on my profile. Hope this is good so far. **


	4. Chapter 4: A New Life

**The romance continues and also has Felicia meeting up with the other dragons. Just how will this dragon be received? If you are looking for any action scenes like in the previous chapter I am afraid that the next really big one (unless something happens) is at the end. This part of the series will be the least action packed and mostly rely on drama and fluff. The second and third books of the trilogy have a lot more action in them just letting you know. We also get to see Felicia's description and looks. Yes I know that these are words and not images, I was referring to the imagination :P A slight sexual reference but only if you think that way. It is mild and might just be my paranoia. Ignore this if it isn't true. **

Chapter Four: A New Life

(_Flame_)

We walked to the pond that Ember ended up using mostly in silence. Even Ember was silent and I was immediately suspicious of any mischief, but she behaved herself so far. I also noticed that Felicia was trembling slightly but at the risk of Ember giving me hell, I wrote it off as the near death jitters. The silence was anything but companionable and awkward but what do you say to a dragon that nearly died?

Finally we arrived at the clearing with the pond. It was peaceful and the perfect place for a date. My mind reeled at that. What the hell was wrong with me to think such a thing? I collapsed in a heap exhausted from my battle with the mysterious creatures and Felicia squealed and ran for the pond acting like a hatchling instead of a semi grown dragoness. Ember laughed and her eyes twinkled as she caught me staring. "You like her don't you? Come on don't hide it from me. Madam Ember knows all and sees all."

I groaned and refused to answer. As Felicia continued to splash and play, she got cleaner and cleaner, the blood dripping into the pool to be washed away. Ember losing interest in my boring mood, commentated on the splashing and I closed my eyes so I could fain sleep and be left alone. "Wow, she sure is pretty what with her multiple colors and….." I shot up interrupting Ember mid commentary.

"What do you mean multiple colors Em?" Such a thing was unheard of in our culture. We were usually two colors and three if we were lucky, but many?" She shot me a triumphant look before saying, "Have a look and see for yourself Romeo!" I glared at her but did as she asked. My mouth fell open and I didn't really hear Ember triumphant exclamation.

Felicia was playing and splashing washing herself and I watched her. It was true she had an excessive amount of colors all over as if she was painted or the artist was drunk and splashed together many different colors.

Reds, danced with blues and raced all over and turned into yellow and pink as they mingled calmly, even black joined the party with purple looking from afar. Her tail was white with stripes of green and silver. I would be in danger if I stared too long at the tail. Hell even the brief glimpse of her eyes were pretty and easily the best feature. They were two different colors, an easy emerald for her left and silver for the right one. Her snout was pink and her horns were just as colorful having many stripes of reds, greens, yellows, and gold on two.

I didn't hear or see and my vision wavered, short circuiting. Holy shit! My heart was hammering heavily and I blushed simply by association. No way would I have any shot with her. No one that beautiful would associate with someone like me. I deflated hugely and I felt depressed.

Taking some pity on me, Ember nudged me when she saw me deflate and smiled kindly. "You sell yourself short Flame. You are nice and she does seem to be friendly with you. Who wouldn't be with you? Just don't give up and don't sell yourself short.

I still was depressed after witnessing what I did. The odd thing was Felicia didn't advertise herself. I am sure she knows. Anyone who is anyone knows their best points. She soon grew bored and started to swim toward the edge and got up. I turned away, but then I would be rude with the back of my head facing her.

Curse those droplets! She frowned minutely when her eyes met mine but she didn't say anything. "There is nothing like a good swim to clean the mess of the day. Are you ok Flame?" _Shit! She noticed after all!_

"I-I-I-I-I-I'm fine, we should be on our way." I really hate how nervous I am around her. Her frown deepened but she didn't say anything. To my horror/relief she stayed by my side. Ember must be worried about me, she didn't say or tease me further. I had to get myself under control or otherwise we would have problems; Humiliation being a big factor.

We walked and Felicia asked about where we were going. She did not walk a certain way advertising anything, she walked normally and an alarm was ringing in my head. I ignored it because I was probably too focused on my own problems and maybe for all I know she could know. She always frowned when our eyes met, and once she smiled at me. She still shivered and never ventured far from my side.

"A-Are there really other dragons where we are going?" This was not the first time she had asked but this time there was a slight stutter. She was nervous. Why? Someone like her would be popular and the life of the party. "Yeah but they are really nice and we need to make a report anyway on the fact we found you. I kind of felt fidgety during the morning and needed the exercise." Damn, I was rambling. She did not frown further meaning she would have been annoyed.

"I haven't met others like us before. I was never really allowed of the house." _Others like us? Just what did that mean? _"There is a whole village filled with dragons. Warfang was built by moles as a sort of honor/worship thing to us dragons. Other races like cheetahs make brief visits mostly for the tourism of the city; Really beautiful at night when the lights come on." I wanted to yell "Like you" for the beauty, but that would just be silly. I only just met her after all.

She nodded a little but she still looked a little afraid. I scooted a little closer hoping I wasn't intruding and the shivers died down a little. Ember ignored us to which I was very grateful.

I noticed that we were almost to the entrance and I was suddenly afraid. I knew deep down that Spyro was never judgmental or mean, but still I worried. I wanted some distraction to distract my mind and I realized the perfect topic.

"Where are you from Felicia? What kind of family do you have?" She stopped dead in her tracks and my heart thudded. I said something wrong. But she sighed and when she looked at me, there was a huge amount of grief and sorrow but it was not directed at me. "Why would you want to know about a plain dragoness like me? I am very boring and uninteresting, but that is my problem to deal with. My parents only want what is best for me after all.

"They say that I would just get in the way and say that the house is the only place for me. I kind of wondered away though." _Plain, boring, uninteresting? What the hell did that mean? _We were both intent on each other that we didn't hear Ember's snort of disbelieve. It must have registered somewhere in my brain for I recall later having heard something.

"Felicia you are sure as hell not plain. (_If only you knew how wrong you are) _The place we are going does not discriminate against anyone except evil doers. Since you do not look evil or have evil intentions, I doubt very much that you will face antagonism."

She smiled very slightly but the cheer in her eyes was enough. We continued our walk and I was having a very hard time believing that she thought she was plain. Just what kind of household was this? Soon the path turned into familiar surroundings and to my slight fear a crowd stood in front of the sign welcoming us. Surely we weren't gone that long were we?

Felicia hovered behind me shivering slightly when she caught sight of the welcoming party. Ember pretended to ignore this strange behavior and I was worried. Finally I saw a purple blur running for us and I realized it was Spyro. He had a worried look which turned into relief and we had an emotional reunion of sorts.

True to form, Cynder was next to him and both dragons hugged me. "You were gone for a whole day Flame. Where the hell were you? No walk turns into a day." This was from Spyro and as soon as I heard how long I was gone I was confused. Cynder noticed Felicia and said dragoness was slightly shivering still refusing to venture from behind.

"Hello, I take it you are the cause of the delay." Spyro realized she was talking to my ass and realized that was wrong so he looked to where she was really looking and comically his mouth fell open. Cynder shoved him aside and muttered in a soft voice where only I could hear, "Men"

"I am Cynder numb nuts over there is Spyro, and if you follow me, you can meet the rest of us." Felicia walked forward as if worried Cynder would rescind her kindness. When she didn't, Felicia slowly ventured out. Spyro was still staring like I had done and he turned to me mouthing "Where did you find her?" I shrugged and he looked vaguely disappointed.

Cynder was walking with Felicia and only then did I notice that Ember was with them. I ran, Spyro behind and we arrived with the girls. The only crowd turned out to be the guardians, all of them along with Froster. Unlike us younglings, they were not ogling her. Froster noticed me and smiled, "Aw, there you are young Flame, we were wondering where you got off to. You were gone for a full day and you didn't run away so we figured something happen. Chrono told us not to worry, that you were fine, but no one took him seriously." He noticed Felicia and stopped dead, a weird look appearing on his face. "Flame where did you find her? (To Felicia) Who are you?"

Felicia looked very uncomfortable at the close scrutiny but relented. "I am Felicia! Flame found me being attacked by these creatures in the forest." Before she could continue, a haunted and dead look appeared in Froster's eyes. In a low voice that I could barely hear, "I have finally found her after this whole time. (out loud) I have some urgent business to attend to. Please do not cut the party short on my behalf." He walked off and left an awkward silence in his wake.

I had never seen him act this way before and it was slightly weird to have him act this way. Felicia looked faintly hurt but was not allowed to dwell on Froster's mysterious reaction for everyone started welcoming her.

"He normally isn't like that, he normally is in charge of introductions but seeing as how he is not here, I will do them. My name is Chrono, Cynder who is standing next to you. The one who ran off was Froster and the dragons next to me are Solar on my left and Alastor on my right and you met Spyro the purple dragon and his girlfriend Cynder. The dragonfly is named Sparx. Now what exactly happened?"

For the next hour for there were a lot of pauses, Felicia told her story, why she was traveling, (including some things that were not mentioned on our trip over here) she told us of her parents, how strict they were, (she begged us not to get in touch with them) the mysterious dragon spirit that had appeared to her, (Chrono looked very interested in Ferae when told what his name was) her amazing ability to lock herself in her mind, (she erred a lot describing it but Chrono helped with some of the description) and finally the rescue.

I was stunned when told of her background, it made sense but still it was horrible to be told you were plain and treated like a servant. I didn't know such ability existed but no one was disproving it so it must be real. All throughout her explanation, I felt my heart break for her, but I told myself it wasn't pity that inspired it.

Spyro and Cynder looked slightly uncomfortable when hearing her story and everyone looked uncomfortable; only Chrono seemed to be immune to shock or other such expression. He was nodding as if it made sense, but when he got curious looks refused to elaborate. Finally he said, "Well it has been decided, you will stay with us, if your parents come, and only if….well we will come to that when or if it actually happens.

"Since Flame and Ember rescued you, they will show you around and make sure you are comfortable. I will talk with Froster and try and find out why he did what he did. I can honestly say, I did not see that coming." There was a small amount of laughter from everyone but Felicia, and then he continued. "I think Froster should gain another apprentice, I notice Flame has taken a lot of interest in you and he meaning Froster, could do with another student. I will leave the lot of you to make Felicia welcome but that is probably unnecessary as I see that you will make her feel more then welcome." He finished his speech and the others dismissed themselves and began walking back to their homes. Only Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, (who had stayed uncharacteristically quiet during all of this) Ember, and myself stayed behind to accompany Felicia to where she would be staying. Ever since her explanation, she was quiet and shivering slightly.

She looked lost and afraid and totally unaware that she was among friends. She refused to meet any of our eyes and this wounded me for an unexplainable reason. Why would this upset me? It was Cynder who made the first move.

"I know what it is like to be a newcomer. Always the stares and the questioning look on other's faces." Spyro and I looked down at the ground at this. No one noticed. "I will make you feel more at home, for this first night up till you get more comfortable, you will stay with me." Spyro looked up sharply, a questioning look on his face, but Cynder was blind to it. "Tomorrow we will show you around and make you much more welcome."

Felicia had calmed down a very fraction of an inch. She no longer shivered constantly but Cynder still didn't get her full eye contact. The two girls walked on ahead, Ember following a little ways behind. This left Spyro and me behind. I wondered what the girls were talking about and a guilty feeling began to worm itself in my heart. I will make it up to her, I had to or my conscience would kill me and eat at me. We were silent on the walk back.

(_Felicia_)

Cynder was beyond nice and supportive, pointing out wonderful sites and making me laugh with her corny jokes. It was hard to imagine a dragon like Cynder ever making corny jokes and trying to make me laugh, but she was doing it. She told me a few things about her and Spyro and the other dragons. When she talked about Flame, my heart fluttered. Thinking I had a problem I ignored it, but the feeling it inspired in me was akin to something. I couldn't name it at all and I couldn't ignore it.

Not wanting to slow down for awkward looks and conversations, I attempted to walk normally ahead. Cynder despite her color and her fierce looks was actually a very nice and supportive dragon. Her first time here, were in some ways similar to my own. I kept thinking that she was talking to me out of pity, but she genuinely seemed to like me.

I was dreading sleeping that night, afraid that if I did, what I experienced would vanish. I couldn't believe that anything could get better and now that it had, I wondered if it would go away turning out to be a cruel dream.

We said goodbye to the other dragons at one point and I found Flame's eyes and smiled at him. He looked nervous but smiled and waved a paw in farewell. Cynder noticed this and a faint smile appeared on her face but she said nothing. We walked on in companionable silence as Cynder took me wherever it was she was taking me.

Could any of this be real? I didn't think so. There was no way good fortune could happen to someone like me, so I dumbly hoped that I would never "wake up" from this dream. A cave appeared out of nowhere and I gasped unable to help myself. A door was at the entrance of it making it quite different from the caves I was used to. We entered and I found myself in a room with various doors down a hallway and what looked to be very comfortable living space.

"Normally Spyro is here, but tonight it will be just us girls. The first night is always the hardest and I assure you we won't go away. You will even get your own room seeing as how this is your first night with us. I have another room picked out, the room that I make Spyro sleep in when he misbehaves or when I just feel like being alone."

I grinned slightly but didn't laugh. Cynder's expression didn't waver in the slightest like I thought it would. "Felicia, everyone is nice here. I assure you, we won't vanish in the middle of the night. I swear it to you on the risk of losing my soul, I and my friends are not playing you."

I felt a little better but still, this couldn't be happening to me could it? She then surprised me by hugging me, something I had heard of but never experienced. "It does get better, I assure you of that. If there are any problems no matter how small or insignificant you think they are, please I beg you, don't hesitate in the slightest to let me know. Nothing whatsoever will make me angry."

She released me and grinned. "I will be just a few doors down. Goodnight Felicia." She walked away not waiting for a response or expecting anything of me in return. "Goodnight Cynder, thanks for welcoming me." She smiled before disappearing down one door. It was then I realized that I still did not know where my room was.

I grew very nervous and stood still for what felt like a long time. Surely I couldn't look around someone's home. It would be rude, and it would feel so wrong, almost akin to trespassing. My eyes grew heavy with exhaustion and I didn't want to experience the floor. I figured that was how dragons slept and I sighed.

Maybe this floor would be different than the one I was used to. I prayed as I moved that I would find the room intended for me on the first try and wouldn't end up nosing around. Everything loomed ahead of me and I just knew that it was going to be wrong. I picked a door at random and found not just a floor or empty space like I was expecting but an actual bed.

Surely this couldn't be what Cynder was expecting me to sleep in. No one would let a stranger sleep in a comfortable bed. I was probably in the wrong room. Somewhere was an empty room waiting for me and I was in the wrong room.

I was about to turn around when I noticed a note on the inside of the door (the one on the side of the room I was in) I hesitated before grabbing it.

_Felicia_

_I figured that you would have some doubts as to whether or not the room you found yourself in would be the one you should sleep in. I hoped it would be this one as this one was where I put the note. I don't know how things were like for you, but you expression was fear at having found good fortune so I wrote this note to better ease your fears. I implore you, stay in the room that you found yourself in. I guarantee I will not be mad. If in the morning you are on the floor, I will be mad that you did not heed this note. _

_I hope this clears up the confusion. _

_Cynder_

Surely this was too good to be true. I couldn't be this lucky but she told me that she wouldn't mind. It was probably hard like the floor. I had never before slept in a bed, having always experience the floor. Walking on shaking paws, I tentatively tested the bed in one giant leap.

I sunk a few inches into the bed and my eyes widened. No more aches and pains trying to find a more suitable position to sleep. I groaned in pleasure enjoying the sinking sensation. Maybe some things could get better. I was asleep almost instantly.

**Wow this was quite a long chapter. I knew I had a lot to say, but I didn't expect this length. I added a bit to the romance in this chapter. I am not good with T or even come to think of it romance in general. I sometimes can't take my time and get the mood right. I hope people are liking the story. The reason for Froster's reaction will be officially explained later as the story progresses. Some of you might be able to work it out, but maybe I am reading too much into it. I might have gotten the character wrong for Cynder, I wouldn't know the official character but I could again be reading too much into it. This chapter started out slow and then it wrote itself after a while. **

**Originally the scene at the pond was a lot more hesitant on Felicia leaving Flame's side to wash off. It, looking back wasn't all that good and I was saved from using it, by the unexpected mishap of my toe unhooking the computer's cord (I am on a public computer) and causing a minor power out of the computer. I am glad that it did, because I like this scene a lot better than the original. Next chapter will be up soon! **


	5. Chapter 5: Sophia

**This chapter will be an orientation progress for Felicia as she gets used to her new life. For those that think this way, the pairing will be Felicia/Cynder but only a very close friendship. Cynder will show our star dragon that life really can get better. Since the last chapter was in Flames POV for a big majority of the chapter, Felicia will be the dominant POV for this chapter. A character will appear in this chapter that will seem familiar to those that read You Belong with Me by DragonKnight-Beta 26. I am not using the character that appears in that story, just this one has a similar role as in that story. The Waitress dragoness that serves Flame and Ember in that story will be similar to the character in this story. COMPLETELY DIFFERENT but similar in role. If this bothers the author of that story just know that I liked the concept but too embarrassed to write a PM asking permission and then waiting for a reply and then explaining to a very confused Flame what happened to Ember :P. **

**Since no one is really commenting on this story except for OtterPiper in the second chapter, I have no real way to know what to improve on, what I am doing well, or if anyone is enjoying this story. I know people visit if story stats is anything to go by. I was going to ask an audience poll that asks who will be the star POV for the eventual date chapter between Flame and Felicia, but no one is commenting on this story so if no one is reviewing by the time I have that chapter, too bad! I will do the default POV. Review and tell me if at all you are enjoying the story, what to improve on or anything. Most if not all my stories have very infrequent reviews some being reviewed ten or so weeks later. Some have NONE whatsoever. I hate talking to thin air and it is a bit unfair but I have ideas on this story and if I were to wait, I will be waiting forever. I don't want to resort to asking people to review my stories and I have no real friends outside the internet. One reviewer on another site is constantly reviewing the story but another is too busy, both of them are friends. I am not getting my hopes up but again I don't know if the visits or hits are enjoying the story. I accept monosyllabic type reviews if you are feeling lazy to write a review or even a comment. If no one reviews I will just assume that you enjoy the story and won't improve (if I need to in the first place) on my story writing. Review consistently! I take any and all suggestions seriously. Don't like it and want to suggest an improvement, (Nicely) then review. Tough! If you want something to happen a certain way and do nothing, then I can't help you! I am not psychic! **

**My last story Breaking Point had two consistent reviewers. TWO! Every five or twenty weeks one review would appear totaling up to three on this site! Both consistent reviewers were off site. I am assuming the story is perfect and nothing is wrong since there is no feedback or anything for this story. I understand you might be busy, but there are other readers who are not reviewing and the story is generating SOME hits. NOTHING! Sorry to rant but only one reviewer and MANY visits and still nothing. Other newer and more novice writers are getting consistent reviews some even get many. I get one every twenty weeks or nothing at all. **

**Phew, now onto the story! Sorry for being a bitch about this. I feel such joy when I receive reviews. I know it is strange but there you go! Sophia is my OC and was taking a bit from Hermione from Harry Potter in her chattiness!**

Chapter Five: Sophia

(_Felicia_)

It was heaven pure and simple. I barely knew where I was and what I was doing. Never before had I experienced a "dead" sleep before, having always woken up at some point in the middle of the night, and struggling to find a comfortable position. I groaned as I felt the sun on my snout and turned over.

"Go away, I am sleeping and not ready to get up. Try again in the year 3045!" I heard some giggling and I shot bolt upright. Cynder was leaning against the door frame, looking extremely amused. "I am not that sure anyone would be alive. We live forever but not that long."

Instantly I looked sheepish as if getting caught reaching into the cookie jar. "Sorry, I was dreaming and thought it was the sun." Cynder waved a paw dismissively through the air. "I know some things about the world or at least this situation. Even if you were rude and spat fireballs, I probably would react the same. Today you and I are stalking the town. The boys won't know what hit them when we get back."

A devilish and evil expression appeared on her face, "We will stop the heart and cause accidents when I am through with you. I know a place that is ridiculously cheap in food and cost, but for some reason dragons keep showing up. Only one waitress is rumored to be there but is beyond productive. I will take you shopping and end the day there."

I gulped, and Cynder feigned deafness and grabbed my paw. I was confused and not wanting to slow everything down, I hurried to catch up to her. After a while I was awake enough to function normally and moved on my own.

"We will have so much fun Felicia, you will find that freedom is different than the lifestyle you are used to." She ran out of the cave and I blinked in the glare of the sun. Dragons were out and walking to various destinations. I couldn't see Flame anywhere and my heart sunk but then I noticed Cynder greeting various dragons by name and having not noticed my slight depression, I cheered up slightly. I hoped that she wouldn't notice.

We arrived deep in the city and an involuntary escaped my mouth and I heard Cynder snicker slightly but she didn't say anything. She did slow down and look in various windows at various merchandise and I allowed myself to sight see. We passed a toy shop where two young dragons were browsing and had their snouts pressed up against the glass and I noticed that Cynder was looking at a window. It couldn't hurt to see what the fuss was about, could it?

When I appeared and looked, the oldest of the youngsters started staring with his mouth open in my direction. Dragons sure were doing that a lot lately. Did I have a speck of dirt in my scales? No hurtful comments made themselves known so I allowed it. Still it was odd. I made a mental note to ask Cynder if I had any mess that allowed potential embarrassment.

A conversation began between the dragons and I allowed myself to listen in. The toys were things I never saw before.

"Dude, you should totally ask her what with the way you are staring"

"No, people like that don't associate with people like us."

"Your staring is probably freaking her out."

"I will make you shut up if you continue down that road."

"She sure is pretty and hot as hell! She probably has someone in her life."

"You won't know unless you ask."

When did you began to sprout wisdom?"

"Since you began openly drooling in her direction."

"That makes no sense."

"You make no sense!"

"Still, why in hell would someone that hot, associate with us? We are downright nerdy and unpopular."

"That is what you get for having me by your side."

"If you don't ask, she will walk away and this moment will be wasted."

"I can't, I will probably screw everything up by stammering and she will be confused."

"She has to have someone in her life though, someone like that has to be…"

"Hey watch your language!"

"It is true, all day!"

"It is rude and therefore I sentence you to the time out spot so you can think about your mistake."

"You sound like my mother!"

While this very amusing conversation took place, I wondered who they were fighting about. I wondered if they would ever get the courage to ask out whoever they were fighting about. They started fighting and I made my escape wishing them luck with whoever.

They never noticed I was gone, so occupied in their fight they were. I stopped dead when I nearly ran into Cynder. She had a twinkle in her eye and turned around. "What?" She shook her head and refused to answer. The glint still in her eye. "Do I have any dirt in my scales?"

"No, you are good."

"Well that's a relief. They were staring and I was worried about having a mess. Talk about embarrassing."

She shook her head, the glint disappearing, instead a sad look appearing in her eye. I already asked annoying questions so I let it be. I heard her muttering then and I strained to hear.

"You poor dear, I will fix that!"

Probably something to do with Spyro or something. For the next several hours, we browsed and the apparent amusement in my companion's eye vanished and she kept staring at me in sadness. I thought nothing of it.

At five, according to a street clock, we arrived at a restaurant. Cynder cheering up ran ahead and I ran trying to keep up. Inside was fancy despite it's plain appearance from the outside. Booths lined the aisles and a pretty dragoness was eyeing with rapt attention a sheet of paper. "I will be with you two, just reading a note."

"Take your time." Cynder was grinning and at the sound of her voice the older shot bolt upright. "Holy hell, Cynder is that you? Why didn't you say it was you. I will neglect this boring piece of paper from my boyfriend, who was only just suggesting that I pick up some milk from the store. How the hell are you?"

I felt slightly left out but allowed the apparent friends to catch up. "I am so rude, who is you lovely friend?"

Cynder exchanged a glance with the chatty female, "She is my friend Felicia, I am taking her out on a date."

"Oh wonderful, young love and friendship. Oh I would give my soul to be able to be young again. I am fully aware you aren't dating, no need for that look Cynder. I meant friendship. Paul is always working with that dragon construction group and barely has enough time for me. But I digress, follow me and I will lead you to heaven in a box."

She took off taking menus from the pile and we followed. "I am Sophia and dinner is on us, we were ridiculously busy today and I made a shit load of cash. Would you believe that I got a lot of tips just to bring a silent meal? I do parties too! Those are extremely popular and everyone loves when I show up."

I leaned close to Cynder who was amused with this conversation and whispered, "Is she always this chatty?" "Yeah she is, we are old friends and she relaxes around me. She does make a lot of money despite the cheap atmosphere of the restaurant. She is quite popular and believe it or not she does everything. Best kept secret around with only her friends knowing the secret. I help bring cliental and in return she makes everything for me for free."

I nodded and continued to stare around the place. Despite the claim of free food for us, there were some dragons eating and as we passed by, they greeted Sophia and continued to eat.

Such a place is a dream come true and I couldn't believe that I was welcome here. I felt dirty simply by association and felt tainted. A quiet booth awaited us and Sophia gushed some more and walked away. Cynder took one look at her menu without opening it and announced, "I know what I am having!"

I stared at her like she had lost her mind, "You barely looked at the choices." Winking, she looked at me with a grin, "I have been here since it opened and always get the same thing. What did you eat?" She was referring to my parents.

"I despise meat of any kind, knowing that something once existed is dead to feed me. I am fully and completely aware that everything is balanced and it is the circle of life and that shit, but I can't stand it. They made me anyway so I just got used to it." I shrugged, "It doesn't matter I am used to it." Cynder nodded once, as if expecting that response.

"Right, well there are those options here. Believe it or not, some dragons adopt to that lifestyle and all that. Granted and true, there is not a lot of those that partake in the diet, but enough so that some restaurants have options."

Shrugging I accepted it. Surely it was a lie to make me feel better and nothing more than that. I realized that nature called and I had to take the call. Cynder waved dismissively but in a way that did not seem cold. Was my life really destined to get better? I was so used to being told what to do that I didn't question it. Cynder and Sophia from the little I know of her, were so kind that it just had to get better.

I found signs pointing me to a wash pit where one could do the business nature requires of each and every one of us. It was nice and the dragoness room smelt faintly of lavender and calmed me down. A beautiful and stunning dragoness was using the sinks where I was now standing. She ignored me and just stood there.

We were silent as we waited for our turn. Unfortunately every space was occupied. I hated waiting and noticed that my companion was dancing like I was doing. Boy, she must have the same problem I had. Finally a space cleared and I bolted, with her right behind me. I reached it first and shut the curtain so I wouldn't be guilt ridden by the dragoness's look of disapproval over my childish behavior.

I came back out and noticed that the dragoness had found a space to go after all and looked relieved like I was. To my chagrin, I noticed Cynder looking at me like I was crazy. There were two Cynders and my twin as well.

"I was worried when you didn't know that those boys were fighting over you and whether to ask you out. I wrote it off as confusion. Then I noticed the looks others gave you and you were still clueless." She waved a hand and the Cynders mirrored it. "You really have no idea what a mirror is don't you?"

My mouth fell open as I stared at the dragoness in the mirror. We stared at each other. "Felicia, you are beautiful and stunning." Tears slid down my face as I glimpsed my "reflection" and I stared at my colors. "Is that….is that really me?" I was stunning to no end. The way I looked like a rainbow nothing was plain about my features.

Cynder nodded, tears slid down her own face. "I had no idea." Cynder nodded. For the next few minutes I stood there quiet and feeling lighter and free of some oppressive weight. The rest of the day passed and I laughed glad for once with nothing to worry about. Sophia exchanged a wink with Cynder as I chatted openly and was glad for the first time in my life.

**I feel like I rushed this a bit. I felt it was about time to have Felicia awaken to her true beauty. The next chapter will be up very soon. I hope you are enjoying this story. I had a lot of fun writing Sophia who will return in a later chapter. Any ideas on that date chapter? **

**Choices to pick from: **

**Flame's POV (dominant) **

**Felicia's POV (Dominant)**

**Mixture of both **

**Cynder and Spyro double date with them**

**First kiss/fluff **

**A combination of everything included after Felicia/Flame**

**Let me know please!**


	6. Chapter 6: A Little Cheer

***Sigh* still no new reviewers not counting people who have already reviewed (you should know who you are :P) I have given hope of ever getting reviews so just read since that is what I can at least account for. I will assume that there is nothing to work on, and won't ask any more polls. I can't know for sure if anyone is enjoying the story, so I will assume that it is enjoyable since if it was bad, you would let me hear it. The deadline is cancelled because no one would review and the story would go unfinished. If you want me to update a certain story, I have no new reviews and also no plot ideas. This is specific in my story Tension 2. If you keep adding it to your favorites and neglect reviewing before and after, the story will be deleted since I have no idea if you actually read it. Anyone can favorite a story, reading is not required. Review all my stories consistently and I may return to them when I get a chance. Keep ignoring my stories, then it will take a hell of a lot longer. Ignore this one and you may not like a certain event or want a back story on a certain character. I can't assume all the time but I will get used to it. I will assume it is perfect. **

**This chapter contains a little humor in it, please don't ask why I am telling you this, I just am! It is also a hell of a lot shorter than the previous chapters. Next chapter will be longer. **

Chapter Six: A Little Cheer

(_Felicia_)

Dinner passed by and Sophia having been forced to join us by Cynder was a wonderful companion. By the time Cynder began to grow bored, we were the only ones in the restaurant and having nothing better to do Sophia requested the pleasure of accompanying us. Cynder pretended to be hurt and pouted mockingly.

"Sophia how could you assume we were tired of your company. Didn't I teach you anything? Do you have any plans?" Sophia pretended to think, "Well Paul is currently away and I would be alone in the house with nothing to do. I wonder what I will choose, alone time or friend time." She took, I was surprised to notice, some time to apparently think about it. Cynder looked amused while I just looked confused.

"I have made a decision. I have decided to accompany you home." Cynder rolled her eyes and I stared from one to another completely and totally lost. To make matters worse, no one bothered to fill me in. I did catch the glint in Cynder's eye telling me she was well aware of my dilemma.

While not fully night outside, it was dark enough as we walked. We passed stores and empty stores and it seemed very weird to see the quiet of the city. For the most part, we walked on in silence having nothing to actually talk about. I noticed that as I walked the familiar it began to look and I realized that this was where I had seen the two dragons staring into the windows.

To my slight amusement, I noticed that the two dragons were still fighting. Both had some scratches on their scales. The poor dears must have been fighting this whole time. Cynder appeared to be as shocked as I was that they were still here. Sophia just looked annoyed and was glaring at the arguing dragons.

Were they really fighting over me this whole time? This was in some way my fault so it was up to me to end the fight before it escalated further. I took a step forward and noticing what I was doing Cynder nodded, an encouraging look on her face. Sophia just looked annoyed.

"Gentleman, can I say something?" Comically the fighting dragons stopped mid-fight and stared at me, mouths agape. "Please tell me you did not witness out fight this whole time." It was the one who was wondering how to hook up with me.

"Oh heavens no, I snuck away when the fight broke out." He looked relieved and got up pushing his brother apparently off of him. I didn't know how I knew this, it made the most sense so I stuck with it. "I am now aware that the fight broke out because of me. While I don't approve of bloody all out wars over females, in this case because of my situation, I can make an exception. I thank you, and to reward you, I give you this."

Hoping I was doing it right, I leaned toward the fight starter and brushed his lips with mine. It was short, sweet, and had comical results. His eyes widened and he froze. Both Sophia and his brother rolled their eyes, while Cynder was on the ground, looking like she was in a literal fit of hysterics.

"Dammit man, you got what you wanted, why do you have to freak out now?" He sighed then with more amusement in his voice. "Lady, I think you made his brain explode! Too much shock could do that, and he never got kissed by a goddess, begging your pardon mam." Cynder was gasping tears on her face, laughing hard. She looked in danger of losing oxygen.

"Oh dear, I hope I didn't mess him up too much." His brother, smiled. "You did him a favor miss, he never gets attention if you know what I mean. Some action, will do him good." I worried about him staying the whole time his brother was getting over his sensual overload. I wondered why Sophia was glaring at the brothers like that. Cynder was crying, making deep breathy gasps, trying to regain lost air.

Sophia just glared at her. "Come on Giggles, it's time to move." I was about to ask for an explanation but Sophia beat me to it, shocking the hell out of me. "They are my adoptive younger brothers and annoying as hell. The one who wasn't in a shock coma is named Braid, and doesn't spend half of my life bugging me. The other is Felix. It was a good thing you did for him Felicia. He will have something to brag about now."

I looked worried. I hoped this wouldn't cause her undue stress. She waved off the unanswered question and I knew it was ok. Cynder calmed down enough to move and function normally and got up wiping a few loose tears from her eyes before walking ahead. I felt good helping people and I wondered what would become of Felix.

Cynder was talking non-stop about the event and I just listened to it. I did not have the heart to make her stop. I am glad that during the day we had beautied up slightly and I wondered what Flame would think of my new look. Then I wondered why I even thought of him in the first place. Things were about to get complicated.

**I am terribly sorry for the shortness, I got distracted and ran out of plot for this chapter. I doubt anyone is going to read this, so I should be fine. **


End file.
